The Argument
by Rawhide
Summary: My first fanfic! Bowser Jr. and Roy get into a fight. I got the idea from a time when my sister and I fought. Please read and review.


The Argument

"Stop it, Roy!" Bowser Junior yelled at his older brother, Roy.

Junior was sitting at a red round table in the right corner of his room. Just a few minutes earlier, before Roy, a very large koopaling with a pink head and shell,barged in his room, he was coloring. Now that Roy had entered the room, he is now coloring and very agitated. You see Roy was flicking Junior's head and teasing him.

"Gee, bro," Roy said, "I've seen 2 year olds do better."

Junior's response was a low growl.

"What? It's true." Roy said shrugging his shoulders and this time smacking his head. "You also got a very hard head."

"Knock it off, Roy!" Junior yelled as he turned around to face his brother.

"Knock what off? Your head?"

With those words coming out of his mouth Roy just bopped Junior a good one.

"Ow! Roy! Stop it!" Junior cried.

Roy didn't care. He did, however go back to flicking his head. Junior was getting very annoyed.

"Now seriously, bro. What is that! It looks like a toad with a horribly bad hair day and die'n at the same time." Roy critisized cocking his head like he was really watching Junior.

"Well, guess what." Junior said slowly looking at his brother.

"What"

"It's not!"

"Really? Than what is it?"

"It's gonna be your head when I'm done with you!" Junior quickly yelled. He than jumped onto his older brother and they began rolling on the ground. They're doing what siblings useually do when they get mad at each other. Rolling, hitting, kicking, and in Juniors case bitting.Junior bit right into Roy's arm.

"OW!" Roy yelled in pain, "You little rat!!" He then, with all his might, punched Junior right smack in the head. That got him to let go.

Junior went rolling on the floor. He only stopped after hitting his grey brick wall. Juior sat up and looked around. He could feel something wet dribble down his face and onto his chin. He touched it. It was blood. His nose was bleeding. When he saw it he began crying hard and loud.

"Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Roy said nursing his arm, which also had a little blood coming out. "Gee, your such a baby! If you don't quit, King Dad might wake up from his nap and then-" He was cut off by another voice.

"Your a little slow there, Roy."

Roy turned around, his heart pounding like it was up in his throat, only to see every fighters worst nightmare. Dad. Bowser stood in the doorway. His eyes were bloodshot and his arms were folded as he glanced at two of his eight kids.

"Oh. Uhhh. Hey dad! W-w-w-what a-a-are y-y-you d-d-d-do'n here?" Roy tried hard to sound like nothing happened, even though he knew there was no way of hiding this from old Bowser.

"WHAT AM I DOING IN HERE!" Bowser bellowed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"

"Roy's being mean." Bowser Junior said quietly, trying not to draw to much attention to himself.

"What'd you mean 'Roy's being mean.'?"

"I'm being mean? Your the one who started it!" Roy yelled to his little brother, who was still sitting by the wall.

"Junior started it?" Bowser said, now easing up a tiny bit.

"He did." Roy said, trying to sound honest.

"Yeah, Roy, I belive it. Junior just so happened to jump you of all koopas and decided to beat you up?" Bowser said sarcastically to his kid.

"He did!"

"I don't want to here it, Roy!" Bowser hollard.

"But-"

"ROY!!"

Roy was then silent and looked at the ground. Bowser turned to Junior.

"Junior," Bowser said in a diffrent tone, "go wash up."

Junior did as he was told. He stood up, brushed himself off, and slowly walked to the bathroom in the left side of his room.

Bowser was just about to leave when he turned his head over his shoulder, looking directely at Roy.

"Roy...Follow...Me...NOW!!"

Roy gulped and followed a little ways behind his dad.

As soon as they were downstairs in Roy's room (wich is right below Junior's) Junior ran to his floor, put his head to the ground and listened. After a few minutes of yelling, hollering, and then sielence Junior went back to his table and sat down. He then started snickering.

"That'll teach you, Roy." Junior laughed to himself, "I don't think he'll be coming up here again for a while."

Junior then continued with his coloring.

END

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The Mario Bros. ,the koopas, or anything else I write about is mine. They belong to Nintendo.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the story. I had fun writing it. Please leave a Review!!

-Rawhide


End file.
